fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fabuła - ADuDuS
Strona z fabułą opowiadania użytkownika ADuDuS. Nie edytujcie treści, ale dodawajcie komentarze jak chcecie. W fabule zaporzyczone będą postacie z oryginalnego Fairy Tail, chociaż znajdą się w nim też postacie zmyślone. Sama fabuła nie jest przeróbką oryginalnej fabuły Fairy Tail 'więc fakty w opowiadaniu mogą byś sprzeczne z treścią mangi/anime Fairy Tail. Zaznaczenia *Podkreślony teskt w dialogu = rozmowa telepatyczna *Przychylony i podkreślony tekst w dialogu = dialogi na odległość między kimś a Cobrą *Tekst w jasno-szarej ramce = wspomniania/fakty z przeszłości *Przychylony tekst nie w dialogu = myśli/zaklęcia wypowiadane w myslach (coś w rodzaju modlitywy) *Przychylony tekst w dialogu = zaklęcie wymawiane na głos Pomysły innych użytkowników W opowiadaniu postanowiłem umieścić kilka innych postaci, wymyślonych przez pozostałych użytkowników. Użyję miezy innymi: wersji Zancrowa z God Slayer'a (Lucrezia12), Iness Lockser (Lucrezia12), Luna Blake (Lucrezia12) oraz Drużynę Divine Assassins (Lucrezia12), Tenebris Apocalipta (Hirbav). Strongest Six Saga Bramy Umarłych Rozdział 1: Przebudzenie - Doranbolt! - rozległ się po całym lochu rady magii głos zdenerwowanego Lahara. - Masz natychmiast stawić się u Guran Domy. - Dobra, będę jak najszybciej mogę, tylko się tak nie burz. - odpowiedział bawiący się kluczami do więzień Doranbolt, po czym chwycił je i zniknął, używając magii teleportu. Jednakże Doranbolt nie wiedział jeszcze, w jakie kłopoty się wpakował. Przypadkiem jeden z kluczy i to akurat ten, którego powinien bez przerwy strzec nawet kosztem własnego życia, spadł i uderzył w magiczną barierę. Magiczne Pieczęcie, których celem było zatrzymywanie Oración Seis i ich pieczętowanie zaczęły powoli ustępować, a członkowie Modlącej się Szóstki przebudzili się po siedmiu latach nieobecności. Racer i Angel cieszyli się z tego powodu, Brain wraz z przybranym synem uważali to za normalność, do której miało dość, zaś Cobra uznał, że i tak im to nic nie dało. - Dlaczego tak sądzisz, Cobra? - zapytała radosna Angel. - W końcu i tak nie możemy użyć magii. - odparł naburmuszony smoczy zabójca. - Będziemy mieć tylko kłopoty. - Z logicznego punktu widzenia magia jest tu obecna. - wtrącił się Midnight. - W końcu Magiczne Pieczęcie to działały. Musi tu być jakieś małe źródło magii, przez które możemy naczerpać energii. - Są na to małe szanse. - odparł Racer. - Zrobisz coś z tym Midnight? - Bez magii nie potrafię myśleć. - odpowiedział senny As Generałów. Z zewnątrz sześciu, a tak właściwie pięciu generałów usłyszało pieśń dziewczyny, jeszcze nie kobiety, lecz już nie dziecka. Z początku była radosna, jednak coraz szybciej zdawała się być smutna. Okazało się, że melodia ta opowiadała o śmierci. Głos coraz bardziej się zbliżał, a Cobra słyszał ją kroki tej osoby, która schodziły z kamiennych schodów lochu. W końcu do wilgotnego pomieszczenia weszła białowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w czarne stroje. Wyglądała nieco jak pokojówka, jednakże jej czerwone jak krew oczy mówiły o niej coś innego. - Oración Seis... czyż nie? - zapytała nie odwracając wzroku do generałów. Echo niosło głos runicznych rycerzy, który odkryli, iż Magiczne Pieczęcie przestały działać. - Czego od nas chcesz? - zapytał Racer. - Szczerze...? - zapytała. - Ja nie chcę od was nic, jednakże jako mroczny mag muszę wam pomóc. Sojusz Balam się rozpada, jesteście potrzebni Grimoire Heart i Tartaros, w końcu to tylko oni działali przez siedem lat, wy siedzieliście w lochu. - Jak niby chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał realistycznie myślący Brain. - Magia tu nie działa, a metal, z którego zrobione są kraty jest niezniszczalny. - Mam swoje sposoby. - uśmiechnęła się tajemnicza dziewczyna. Sięgnęła po jeden ze swoich jasno-złotych kluczy i wyciągnęła go na przód. - ''Otwieram was wrota do klucznika, Eidorian! - wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Z magicznego kręgu wyłonił się duch, trzymający w ręku klucze. Na nieszczęście Oración Seis, był on im znajomy i nie trzymali się w dość dobrych kontaktach. - Eidorian?! - krzyknął oburzony Cobra. - Przecież Hoteye cię zabił! - Panienko Vittorio, nie mogę wykonać rozkazu ich uwolnienia. - odpowiedział klucznik. Tajemnicza dziewczyna z imieniem zdradzonym przez ducha chwyciła klucz tak, że z użyciem niewielkiej siły mogła go złamać, przez co duch zostałby zabity. - Wykonuj każde zlecenie. - odparła ze złością. - Każde nieposłuszeństwo może zakończyć się dla ciebie źle. Angel uważnie przyglądała się magii Vittorii. Była pod wielkim wrażeniem. ''Brama zmarłych...? Jak ona może ją otwierać? Przecież to zapomniana i zagubiona technika Niebiańskiego Maga.... Angel jeszcze długo rozmyślała o tajemniczej dziewczynie. Jej myśli rozproszyły głośne głosy runicznych rycerzy. - Królowa Śmierci w lochach! Łapać ją! - krzyknął do swojej armii Lahar z Doranboltem u boku. Vittoria sięgnęła po drugi klucz. - Otwieram was wrota do Ognistego Boga, Zancrow! - przyzwała kolejnego ducha panna. - Wzywałaś Vitti? - zapytał były członek Grimoire Heart. - Mam prośbę. - poinformowała królowa śmierci. - Zatrzymaj runicznych rycerzy, podczas gdy ja zajmę się ratowaniem tyłków generałów ok? - Ma się rozumieć, pani. - odpowiedział posłuszny duch. Runiczni Rycerze pojawili się lada moment. Czarne płomienie Zancrowa skutecznie ich zatrzymywały, jednakże kłopoty szybko się pojawiły. Rozdział 2: Szósty Generał - Em... Vitti, przewidziłaś to prawda? - zapytał z ogromną nadzieją Zancrow, kiedy zobaczył wściekłego Lohara i Doranbolta. - Nie. - odpowiedziała szczerze Vittoria. - Nigdy nie zaliczyłam takiej wtopy. - To długo pocieszyliśmy się wolnością... - mruknął Racer. - Jeżeli uważasz, że poddam się jakimś dwóm rycerzom to się mylisz! - krzyknęła do Racera białowłosa. Vitti sięgnęła po swój mały kalendarz, jednakże nie mogła z niego nic rozczytać. - Dzisiaj środa. - przewidział pytanie Zancrow od razu na nie odpowiadając. - Więc mamy jeszcze jakieś szanse. - odpowiedziała z szatańskim uśmiechem na twarzy Królowa Śmierci. Wyciągnęła swój ostatni klucz, który miała przy sobie i spojrzała na niego nieco ze smutną miną. - Dlaczego zawsze muszę go wzywać... - mruknęła pod nosem. - Mam nadzieję, że mi pomoże. Otwieram was wrota do lalkarza, Puppeteer! Z jasno-żółtego klucza do śmiertelnych bram pojawił się czarno-czerwony magiczny krąg, zwykle nietypowy dla każdego rodzaju magii. Z magicznej bramy do świata gwiezdnych duchów wyszedł mężczyzna o jasno-rudych włosach z czerwonymi oczami i stroju o identycznym kolorze. - Mówiłeś, że mnie wezwiesz, ale ty nie, bo po co wzywać swojego najlepszego ducha? - marudził Puppeteer. - Dobra, przyznaję ci rację, ale przymknij się i zrób z nich tymczasowe lalki, jasne?! - zdenerwowała się Vittoria. - Spoko, chyba dam radę ukatrupić tych oto... runicznych rycerzy. - odpowiedział gwiezdny duch. - Eidorian, masz natychmiast zacząć robić nowe srebrne klucze. - rozkazała mroczna dziewczyna. - Dobra, ma się rozumieć. - odpowiedział dobity klucznik. - Zancrow, zamknij wrota. - wypowiedziała słowa Vitti, po czym Ognisty Bóg przedostał się do świata gwiezdnych duchów. Podczas, gdy Puppeteer dobrze bawił się swoimi tymczasowymi marionetkami, Vittoria doprowadziła Oración Seis w miejsce nazywane przez wszystkich mrocznych magów "Sercem Magii". Znajduje się ono właśnie w Erze, w budynku Rady Magii. Przez nie prowadziło jedyne wyjście, jednakże nie przechodziło się w nim przez drzwi. Vittoria wyjęła ze spinki do włosów jedną, malutką Lacrimę, która wyglądała jak kryształ. Szybko podbiegła do okręgu z magicznymi symbolami i wrzuciła Lacrimę w sam środek. Na magicznych symbolach umieszczonych na okręgu pojawiała się magia. Z początku pojawiały się tylko błyskawice u dolnej części od strzałki namalowanej na podłodze, zaś potem kolejno pojawiał się ogień z lewej strony, światło z prawej i u samej góry mrok. Oración Seis podbiegli do Vittorii, gdyż ona kazała im podejść. - Musimy iść w mrok. - odparła Vittoria. - No ale tam się nie zmieścimy. - stwierdził Cobra. Vitti spojrzała na smoczego zabójcę ze zdziwioną miną i puknęła się w głowę. - Myślisz w ogóle? - zapytała. - Otwieram was wrota do Ognistego Boga, Zancrow! - Uprzedzam was, że nie będę walczył za Puppeteera! - krzyknął zmęczony duch. - Nie o to chodzi... - powiedziała Królowa Śmierci. - Walnij w mroczną i ognistą część swoim płomieniem. - Dobra... - zgodził się duch. Z dłoni Zancrowa wydobył się czarny płomień, dość mały, ale odpowiednio duży, aby uderzyć jednocześnie w obie części okręgu. Po tym ataku, z wszystkich części malunków, żywioły skierowały się w sam środek, do Lacrimy. - Dzięki, Zancrow. - podziękowała właścicielka bram śmiertelnych i zamknęła wrota do Ognistego Boga. Z Lacrimy stworzył się olbrzymi portal, wyglądający nieco jak czarna, gęsta mgła, w której unoszą się drobinki srebrnego brokatu. W tym samym momencie pojawił się lekko pokaleczony Puppeteer. - Pani, zdaję się, że macie problem. - odparł ze wstydliwą miną. Vittoria, Cobra i reszta Oración Seis spojrzeli za siebie. - No to mamy problem. - powiedział Midnight na widok dwóch magów i zgrają rycerzy za nimi. - Macie i to olbrzymi! - krzyknął rozweselony mag w białych szatach. - Weź, bo się przestraszę. - znieważył wroga Cobra. - Drażnienie ich to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł, Cobra... - ostrzegała Vitti. - Z drogi! - krzyknął agresywny, kobiety głos. Kiedy magowie i rycerze usłyszeli to, zrobili miejsce na przejście, niczym przed cesarzem. Na Oración Seis spojrzała wtedy czarnowłosa i czerwonooka kobieta z grzywką na prawe oko. Przy lewym oku miała czarny tatuaż, nieco przypominający bliznę. - W imieniu Cesarza Fiore, aresztują was Oración Seis. - odpowiedziała wyciągając włócznię przed siebie. - Czyż to nie Tenebris Apocalipta? - odezwał się Brain. - Miałaś trzynaście lat kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem. - Wykiwaliście mnie przed moimi towarzyszami... Nie jesteście już moimi sojusznikami. - odpowiedziała stanowczo Apocalipta. - Wiesz, zostalibyśmy na herbatę, lecz musimy zwiewać, no nie Zancrow? - wymknęła się Vitti, po czym zamknęła wszystkie bramy do swoich duchów. - A teraz wybaczcie, generałowie. Królowa Śmierci popchnęła wszystkich członków Oración Seis, po czym sama wskoczyła do portalu. Następnie aktywowała Lacrimę wybuchającą. Oración Seis i Vittoria wylądowali na jakiejś łące, akurat wtedy, kiedy trwała burza. Brain od razu zabrał Midnighta gdzieś indziej, aby udać się z nim na rozmowę. - Ej Vittoria, co to za jedni byli? - zapytał Cobra. - To magowie z Sabertooth, kiedyś najsłabszej ,teraz najsilniejszej gildii we Fiore. - odpowiedziała. - Ten biały to Sting Eucliffe, a w czarni to Rogue Cheney. Nie warto z nimi zadzierać. - Ale co tam robi Tenebris? - zapytała Angel. - Cóż... Odkąd Apocalipta poznała sama siebie bardziej, Sting i ROgue zwerbowali ją do Sabertooth, gdzie została liderką. - wyjaśniła Królowa Bram Śmiertelnych. Brain i Midnight właśnie wrócili, lecz nikt nie poznał tajników ich rozmowy. - Masz jakiś plan, szósta? - zapytał Midnight. Vittoria skierowała swój wzrok na czerwone oczy Midnighta. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. - Nie jestem żadna "szósta". - odpowiedziała. - Jesteś jedną z nas, jesteś szóstym generałem. - wytłumaczył Brain. - Że co?! - krzyknęła ze zdziwieniem Vittoria. - Wy się dobrze czujecie?! - Pomogłaś nam, więc musisz być jedną z nas. - wtrącił Midnight. - Więc masz jakiś plan? - Tak się składa, że mam. - odpowiedziała Królowa Śmierci z szatańskim uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy schowała swoje oczy za grzywką. Rozdział 3: Buntownicza Gildia Zapadła kolejna noc, podczas gdy Oración Seis byli w podróży. Było ciemno, więc prawie nic nie było widać. W pewnym momencie uwagę generałów zwrócił ognisty feniks latający nad nimi. Vittoria wystawiła rękę, a płonące zwierze usiadło na jej ramieniu i wręczyło do jej bladej dłoni lekko poszarpany list. - Leć już, Ibin. - rozkazała, po czym otworzyła list. Widząc czerwony kolor liter zawartych w treści listu, zdenerwowała się i z nienawiścią w oczach wsłuchała się w melodie dzwonów, które dały jej do zrozumienia, że wybiła już północ. - Wojna jest brutalna. - szepnęła sama do siebie. - Czego? - zapytał Cobra. - Nawet cię nie dotyczy. - Właśnie, że mnie dotyczy. - oznajmiła, po czym podarła list i spaliła go kluczem Zancrowa. - List dostałam od anonima, ale dobrze wiem, kto go pisał. Z resztą napisany był krwią jednego z moich wojennych towarzyszy. - Jaka wojna, co ty gadasz?! - zdziwił się Brain. - Nie było was, więc pewnie nic o tym nie wiecie. - stwierdziła Królowa Śmierci. - Od kilku lat mroczni magowie z gildii Noche Sangrienta buntują się prawu Zerefa. Zajęli czarną twierdzę, w której kryje się tajemnica Bramy Umarłych. - Że co? - zapytał cicho zaspany Midnight. - Czarna twierdza to miejsce opisane w wielu legendach, jednakże jest ono prawdziwe. W najbardziej ukrytym miejscu tej budowli ukryty jest zwój z wspomnianą przeze mnie tajemnicą Bram Umarłych, czyli najpotężniejszego zaklęcia Magii Gwiezdnych Dusz, której używam ja. Magia Gwiezdnych Dusz pozwala na przyzywanie osób, których dusze odłączyły się od ciała, a zaklęcie Bram Umarłych pozwala na zamienienie zbłąkanej duszy w klucz. - To jest niezwykłe... Słyszałam jak w Rajskiej Wieży rozmawiali o tym mroczni Magowie, jednakże nie wiedziałam, że to prawda. - podekscytowała się Angel. Nagle zaszeleściło coś nieopodal sześciu generałów. W stronę trójki z nich strzelił potrójny pocisk, któremu towarzyszył błękitny ogień. Pocisk jednak nie doleciał do celu, lecz ominął go z olbrzymią łatwością. Z kryjówki wyszła dziewczyna ubrana w czarne kolory, który oczy pomalowane miała na ciemno-niebieski kolor. - Vittoria... - wyszeptała cicho tajemnicza dziewczyna. - Lepiej trafić nie mogłam. - Lil Michaelis, czyż nie? - zapytał Cobra. - Cobra, nie wtrącaj się w sprzeczki pomiędzy nią, a mną. - poprosiła lekko przerażona Vitti. - Więc, znalazłaś gildię? - zapytała z diabelskim chichotem Lil. - Zabawne, że musiałaś iść po nią aż do lochu rady magii. - Jeżeli chcesz to załatwić jak prawdziwy mag, musisz walczyć. - stwierdziła szósta. - Spokojnie, jeszcze spuszczę ci łomot. - zaśmiała się Lil. - Otwieram was wrota do Ognistego Boga, Zancrow! - Hm... Ciekawy ruch. - odparła Lil. - Otwieram was wrota do Wodnego Boga, Iness! - Cudownie... - zdenerwował się Zancrow. - Nienawidzę cię, Lil. - zaczerwieniła się ze złości Lockser. - Więc nie krępujcie się. - zażartowała Michaelis. - Chcę zobaczyć jak towarzysze, którzy zmarli tego samego dnia z tego samego powodu walczą ze sobą. To będzie takie zabawne! - Zancrow, natychmiast zamknij wrota. - rozkazała Vitti. - I to teraz! Pod Ognistym Bogiem otworzył się magiczny krąg, który zabrał go do świata gwiezdnych duchów. - Więc szach i mat? - zapytała z pewną siebie miną liderka gildii Noche Sangrienta. - Chciałabyś! - odparła z ogromnym duchem walki Vittoria. - Zancrow wyrwie ci swój własny klucz i go złamie, jeżeli Iness stanie się krzywda. - stwierdziła fakty buntowniczka. - A więc jednak mamy mat. W najmniej spodziewanym momencie, ciało Lil zaczęły otaczać łańcuchy z mrocznej energii. - Robisz coś niezgodnie ze świętym prawem mrocznych gildii. - stwierdził Brain. - Jesteś liderką gildii podległej sojuszowi balam. Za złamanie tego prawa, będziesz musiała zapłacić. ---- Gildia Noche Sangrienta • Lil Michaelis • Iness Lockser • Magia Gwiezdnych Dusz • Czarna Twierdza • Prawo Zerefa • Ibin Rozdział 4: Polowanie na Wampiry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:ADuDuS